


The Fan's Prayer

by RadioBob214



Category: Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, I'm Sorry, Songfic, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioBob214/pseuds/RadioBob214
Summary: I don't even know. I'm just making this incredibly stupid idea everyone else's problem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Fan's Prayer

Our fandom that art on Tumblr  
Squeeéd be thy name  
Thy fandom come  
Thy ships become  
In canon as in fanfic  
Give us this day our daily fluff  
Forgive us our ship-shaming as we forgive those who ship-shame us  
For the fandom and the power and the glory be thine forever.   
Amen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for ridiculing your religion. Just try to remember that religion is misrepresented all the time, and that this is not the worst example available while you're slamming me in the comments.


End file.
